


花花公子从天降

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞：假如被超人接住并一见钟情的对象的不是路易斯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	花花公子从天降

**Author's Note:**

> 这个背景应该是个短篇故事，但是窝懒得写而且这一段不在正文中。

这不是他预想中的那种第一次接触，但也许是最合理的一种。来自哥谭的亿万富翁遭到不法之徒的挟持，被他们从百米高楼上推了下去，看似毫无生还的可能。

可这里是大都会。

红蓝相间的疾风划过，将那坠落之人拦截在半空。

布鲁斯别无选择，除了投怀送抱地收拢手臂圈住对方的脖子，他想不出更好的稳住自己身体平衡的方法。好在超人完全不介意他的靠近，反而把架在布鲁斯腋下和膝弯下的手臂圈得更紧了一些。

这下他们的身体贴得越发的近了。近到布鲁斯能感觉到另一个胸膛中的心跳，就像他的一样激烈得难以平静。

他本该像个软弱的花花公子那样尖叫怒骂，惊恐地抱着超人不放，直到他落回地面上，而自己仍然惊魂未定得双腿发软，需要旁人的搀扶。接着他就该毫无感激之心撇下他的救命恩人，色厉内荏地谴责姗姗来迟的大都会警察们守卫不力。

但他没有。

他一对上那外星人天蓝色的宝石般的眼睛就失去了思考的能力，大脑不受控制地一片空白，只剩下那双眼睛中映出的自己的倒影，仿佛那就是他的整个世界。

“超人（韦恩先生）……”

他们欲言又止地看着对方，谁也不想开口破坏暧昧的朦胧的微妙的气氛，让短暂的幻梦能够停留得更久。然而任何的事物都有终结的时刻，他们同时开口，又默契地停住。

超人这才惊醒，抱着布鲁斯缓缓飞到附近的一栋大楼顶上。

重温脚踏实地的踏实感让布鲁斯清醒了不少。超人的真实模样比他在媒体的镜头中还要来得英俊，他相当高大，只是没有布鲁斯想象中的那么高，红蓝配色的紧身衣虽然欠缺品味，但在毫无保留地彰显出他强健的身躯和绝妙的身材这一点上补回了分数。

 _足够了，_ 布鲁斯心想，恋恋不舍地收回停留在超人胸前那鲜艳的S形标志上的手。

“你救了我一命，超人。我真不知道该如何表达自己的感激之情。”布鲁斯开口，他甚至难以保持花花公子的油滑腔调，声线因为某些原因变得低沉沙哑。

超人点点头，用他在采访中一贯的浑厚嗓音客套地回答：“只是举手之劳，韦恩先生。那么，我还要去处置那些歹徒，再见。”

他说完，紧张地等了一会，发现布鲁斯动也不动地保持着微微抬头看着的姿势。然后那英俊至极的贵公子微笑，蓝眼睛因此而点亮，些许莞尔的粼粼波光在那灰蓝的海洋里闪耀。

“也许你该先松开我，超级先生。”

超人这才发现自己的一条手臂还搁在布鲁斯的胳膊下没有松手，他连忙收回自己的手臂，或许嘟囔了一句抱歉或许没有，转身用超级速度逃也似的离开屋顶。

卡尔确实是逃走的，他从未有过这样的心慌意乱，一切都在他接住那传言中满身缺点和绯闻的布鲁斯·韦恩时被打乱了。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己是真的飞了起来而不是超能力使然。他从来都不知道原来自己也是以貌取人的那一类人，可是有什么办法呢， _布鲁斯·韦恩_ ——他在唇舌间咀嚼这两个词——就像是氪石的对立物，对他起着致命的诱惑。

将那些恶徒绳之以法并交给警方只用了不到三十秒。和他解救布鲁斯·韦恩花费的十五分钟相比微不足道。

卡尔怀着忐忑的心情回到刚才的楼顶。他惊喜的，并且眩晕地看到了那熟悉的深刻的无法忘怀的身影站立在夜风之中。卡尔激动得飘了起来，视角发生了变化才后知后觉地想起自己本来就是飘着的，于是强作镇定得降低了几寸，这才落下站在那抱着手臂微笑着等待自己到来的贵公子面前。

“你还在这儿。”

卡尔回以微笑，本该浑厚的声音有些破音，紧张的心跳堵住了他的喉咙让他没法顺畅的呼吸，而布鲁斯的笑容和回答让他更加的不知所措，几乎要摸一摸脸看他是不是露出了总是能逗乐亲朋的那种傻笑。

“是啊。”

“为什么？”

超级速度和透视让卡尔在发问的同时扫视了整个顶楼，通向楼下的楼梯间没有上锁，而这一处正是公寓有便捷的电梯直达一楼。这位养尊处优的大少爷不可能连独自下楼都不会，那么他留下的原因还能有什么。

“你告诉我。”

布鲁斯眨了眨他的蓝眼睛，那蓝色的海洋闪烁放光，让卡尔无法不沉溺其中。他没有说话，上前一步试探地伸出了手。

他们像磁石一样紧贴着，身体的线条契合无比像阴与阳的图画，嘴唇带着电流带着热火带着汹涌的气势碰撞在一起，像饥渴的兽类撕咬对方那样凶狠地亲吻，像即将溺毙之人贪婪汲取最后的氧气汲取彼此的气息。

当他们结束这个激烈得难以用尝试来形容的吻，什么样的言语都变得苍白无力，从眼神到动作，他们直白地表达着对于彼此的渴望，深厚得如同穿越亿万光年之远。

在他耳边，布鲁斯丝绒般的声音流淌而过，他给出一个地址，是他在大都会下榻的豪华酒店，拥有同样也是在顶层、景色绝佳的豪华套房。

卡尔不再有迟疑。

下一秒柔软的床铺就垫在了布鲁斯的背后。

被摔得眼前发黑的花花公子条件反射地扭动身体，试图缓解肌肉与骨骼的抗议——超级速度的后遗症。他浓密的睫毛挂着泪水，诱使氪星人着魔似的吻了上去，动作轻柔得像蝴蝶啜饮花瓣上的露珠，仿佛他亲吻的只是一个美丽的幻影，一个清晨将醒十分的梦境。

布鲁斯呻吟，不知道是痛苦还是愉快地抽气，他拉下超人的头手指伸进那浓密卷曲的黑发中，让他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起加重这个浅尝辄止的轻吻，将之转变成一个热辣无比的深吻。

哇哦，他这回算是亲身体验了超人的超级能力，他的的确确不需要呼吸。布鲁斯煎熬地在缺氧的折磨中胡思乱想，沉溺于激情而不愿与那阳光般的热力分离哪怕片刻。

他们身体在唇舌交缠时探索着对方的。卡尔撕开布鲁斯的西装就像撕开一张薄纸那样轻松，小牛皮腰带金质的带扣在他指间扭曲变形，抽出随意丢在地上，就像是一阵清风拂过，布鲁斯就感觉到身体完全解脱出来，发烫的皮肤裸露在空气中感觉到清凉。

这不公平，布鲁斯大声呻吟几乎忘记语言的功用，只能用鼻音和喉咙中的哽咽表示抗议。他拉不开那外星材质的紧身衣，只能隔着柔滑的织物描绘那完美肌肉的轮廓。他的不满显而易见，于是卡尔的轻笑声随着胸膛的震动传递到他身上，引发新一轮的酥麻和战栗。

卡尔没有和同性做过，但这不代表他会对布鲁斯身上横亘的伤痕视作理所当然。当他的手指迟疑地停顿在布鲁斯胸前一道仿佛刀剑割伤的伤疤上时，他感觉到那句身体僵硬地紧绷，他听到那急促的心跳变得缓慢，因为某种奇妙的克制力转为沉重的搏动。

布鲁斯从未想过自己会有因为满身的伤痕而紧张的时刻。不过几秒钟的时间，血液仿佛凝滞，大脑的思维能力头一次跟不上节奏，他不知所措地等待着。

“它们很美。”

像是穿越一个星系那么久的时间，卡尔终于开口，语调温柔真挚，他低头，虔诚地吻上那些曾经威胁过布鲁斯生命的伤口。脱去华服的修饰，在布鲁斯身上表现出强烈的反差反倒使他更加迷人、神秘。

下一秒来临之前他们便完全地坦诚相待，赤裸的皮肤贴着彼此，细腻的触感碰撞出火焰和电流引发渴望的呻吟。卡尔握住布鲁斯完全勃起的阴茎缓慢地撸动，那感觉十分奇妙，他抚摸不属于自己的同样构造的男性器官，为能够取悦布鲁斯而感到快慰。

布鲁斯低吟着挺起身体在卡尔的手中戳刺，十指在对方完美的躯体上游走摸索，积极地探寻着彼此的敏感带。他抚摸卡尔同样亟不可待的欲望，惊讶于那傲人的尺寸与热度，感到不可抑制的蹿过脊柱的兴奋电流。

他们抚摸套弄对方的阴茎，手指偶尔划过顶端的小孔，用溢出的清液润滑，加快撸动的速度。快感的浪潮接连不断，把他们推向高潮的巅峰。想要更加、更多、更深入了解对方的冲动沸腾着，卡尔撑起身体，用询问的目光看着眼前赤裸的充满诱惑的贵公子：“布鲁斯？”

把失去抚慰的温度导致的挫败呻吟咽回喉中，布鲁斯深深吸气，声音嘶哑：“是的，上我，超——人。”他刻意拉长了那个单词的发音，用浑浊的不得纾解的吐气和大腿内侧在对方腰背上的摩擦营造出暧昧的气氛，语言动作气息，他浑身上下都散发出邀请的意味。

没人能拒绝，即使超人也不列外。

“卡尔-艾尔，我的名字。叫我卡尔，拜托。”卡尔叹息，捉住在布鲁斯在他下腹骚动着点火的不安分的手拉到唇边亲吻。

“卡尔——”布鲁斯立即接受了这个称呼，把短短的单词念得千回百折，在他灵巧柔软的舌尖上打转。他像是个美食家一样细细地品味这名字，他舔舔嘴唇，迫不及待地发问：“那么，卡尔我的英雄，你还在等什么呢？”

“如你所愿。”卡尔笑着允诺。他跪坐起来，打开布鲁斯的大腿，弯腰将一个个的轻柔的吻印在大腿内侧薄薄的皮肤上，然后小心地尝试着含入了布鲁斯的阴茎。

他尝到咸涩的汗水还有难以形容的前列腺液的味道，他没有吐出而是咽下，将之含得更深。

从他头顶传来布鲁斯颤抖的断断续续的喘息，他备受鼓舞，舌头沿着柱身来回舔舐，让布鲁斯在他口中小幅度地摆动。

卡尔在一次快速的整根含入和吐出后转移了目标，双唇含住底部的双球温柔吸吮，布鲁斯的声音变得更大，不受控制地回荡在宽敞的房间里。卡尔能感觉到布鲁斯的肾上腺素一再的飙高，刺激着中枢下达射精的命令。他在这时候加上了最后一根稻草，他沾满前液的滑腻手指沿着股缝刺入唯一可知的入口，皱褶被强行扩张开，在括约肌收缩前一鼓作气地深入内部，贴着紧窄的肠壁按压前列腺所在的位置。

“卡尔！”

强烈的不可抗拒的高潮一瞬间席卷了布鲁斯的意识，他尖叫，或者还脱口而出了些其他的什么，不管不顾地射了出来。等他回神，看到卡尔英俊逼人的面孔上残留的自己的精液，仍然硬着的欲望抖动着在对方手中吐出了更多的浊液。

高潮后令人眩晕的余韵尚未褪去，布鲁斯满足地慵懒地躺回床上，看着卡尔动用他的透视能力作弊地从床头翻出润滑剂涂抹自己，看着汗水从他额头滴落，不可思议的性感。他能做的只有更加的放松身体，让扩张充分到足以容纳一根氪星阴茎的侵入。

卡尔谨慎地往布鲁斯的后穴里伸入第二根手指，湿软的甬道挤压着他的手指，窄小得不可思议，他不想因为没有足够的润滑而使布鲁斯受伤。他只是没有经验，但常识还是有的。

“别那么紧张，卡尔，”布鲁斯故意夹紧了埋在体内的手指，和异物侵入的怪异感和疼痛相比，他没有消退的被卡尔点燃的欲望的折磨更让他没法忍受，“我可没有那么脆弱……唔嗯……”未完的尾音因为突然增加的两根手指骤然变调，布鲁斯大口地呼吸着，身体发抖得像离水的鱼。

卡尔低头封住了布鲁斯呼吸，无比强势地抽出手指换成自己渴望已久的阴茎挤入扩张许久的穴口。被湿软的粘膜完全绞紧的快感瞬间涌入大脑，令卡尔难以忍耐，等不到布鲁斯适应就抱住他饱满的弧度完美的臀瓣，大力地挺动腰胯抽插起来。

布鲁斯被这粗暴的侵袭折磨得尖叫起来，他甚至难以完整地喊出卡尔的名字，每一个音节都被粗重的呼吸打断，那根硕大的坚硬的阴茎深深地埋入他的身体，顶撞冲刺，简直要撼动他的灵魂一样。

“操……布鲁斯，你真是太棒了，这感觉太棒了，呼……”随着戳刺的节奏，卡尔含住布鲁斯的一侧耳垂用嘴唇厮磨啃吻。他不再顾忌所谓的英雄或者神祗的形象，语言粗俗直白得就像他操干布鲁斯的动作，阴茎朴实的毫无技巧的顶撞在布鲁斯的前列腺上把他逼上高潮，让他再一起因为快感彻底勃起。

高潮来临时他们再度亲吻对方。激烈的粗暴的，像是要把彼此揉碎了化入自己的血肉之中浑然一体，没人想要放缓节奏，温存爱语或者柔情抚慰都比不上真实的带着些许疼痛的快感。

当体积惊人的滚烫的精液灌入肠道深处，布鲁斯混沌的头脑中飞快地闪过类似后悔的情绪，他来不及细想，就被撸动自己阴茎的双手夺去了神智，自暴自弃地再一次发泄在卡尔的手中。高潮后的餍足感远远地超过了冲动后的悔恨，管他呢，他拉过卡尔的头再一次怎么都要不够地吻住他。

显然，布鲁斯红肿的双唇和眼眶，还有彻底使用过的没有完全闭合的后穴引发了卡尔的又一轮的热情。他抵着布鲁斯大腿的阴茎不但没有软化，还有越发坚硬的趋势。

一整晚，他们彻底沉沦于情欲之中，布鲁斯难以拒绝卡尔的求爱，就像后者没法不对着布鲁斯的一切产生情欲一样。

太阳透过落地窗照耀在床上，唤醒了酣睡中的卡尔，他呻吟着睁开眼睛，觉得心满意足且疲惫不堪。

房间里还残留着汗水和情欲的气味，卡尔伸了个懒腰，转身想要把依偎了整晚的温暖躯体揽入怀中继续补眠。他摸了个空。

他后知后觉地听到浴室里传来水声。熟悉的声音让他情不自禁地回想起昨晚他抱着布鲁斯在浴缸里清洗时的那一次，水流的浮力令想象力更好的发挥，他们一再做爱直到布鲁斯困倦地靠在他的肩头不再抬起。

卡尔苦恼地平躺着，感到自己的晨间反应有些过激。

他太过专注于回忆，以至于忽略了布鲁斯已经洗完澡走出浴室，他却还没想好要怎么给这一天开个好头。卡尔从来没有过这么冲动的时候，第一次见面就一见钟情滚上床，熟悉了对方身体的每一寸但早上醒来却觉得陌生得仿佛在另一个时空。

“嗨。”

布鲁斯语气轻快地打了招呼，有些莞尔地发现超人竟然被吓了一跳。对方额头标志性的卷毛惊魂未定地颤抖着，瞪大的蓝眼珠比天空还要单纯透彻，这样的卡尔不像是一个能够徒手摧毁星球的超级英雄，倒像是从某个淳朴小镇来的老实的邻家男孩。就连他心里的想法也那么一目了然。

“早、早上好，布鲁斯，呃我……”卡尔绞尽脑汁搜刮措辞，挫败地发现自己脑中一片空白，并且不合时宜地对布鲁斯只穿着浴袍的模样兴致勃勃。

“早啊，卡尔。”布鲁斯微笑，完美的八颗牙齿和礼仪，“我叫的客房服务快到了，你是否赏脸给我这个机会与超人先生共进早餐？”

卡尔败给那个笑容，等他回过神来已经坐在餐桌边隔着满桌的丰盛食物面对布鲁斯。布鲁斯在他洗澡的时候换了全新的西装，所以他也穿回了制服。他几次三番试着提起昨夜，但布鲁斯优雅的用餐仪态让他找不到打断的切入口。

“我得说，毫无疑问的，昨晚相当美好。谢谢你，卡尔。”布鲁斯喝下最后一滴咖啡，把杯子无声地放回大理石桌面上，开口。他起身，还是那副玩世不恭的花花公子的模样，却从眉梢嘴角透出冰冷的理智的疏远的态度。

“什么？”卡尔震惊，有些反应不过来，如果他戴着眼镜那么现在它们一定摔在了地上。

“你大可以放心，我从不是什么狂热的超基英雄爱好者，也许可信度不高，但我保证不会把昨晚的事情宣扬出去。当然了，这间酒店的保密措施也相当完美，哪怕客房服务人员在我的床上看到一个莱克斯卢瑟也不会大肆宣扬更不用说是一个外星英雄。”布鲁斯一口气说完这段每个单词卡尔都能听懂，但组合在一起就像是卡拉卡兹或者马斯里亚星系的土著外星语一样难懂的话，就告辞离开了。

看着一夜情人离开的背影，卡尔哑口无言，深深地感受到了来自世界或者说哥谭的恶意。


End file.
